Drunk-secret obsession
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke bajo los efectos del alcohol pero Naruto cuerdo, el chico azabache dejará de pensar tanto las cosas, sentirá de otra forma. No será la mejor experiencia, la resaca será importante y al no recordar... Tu cuerpo lo hará por ti y querrás repetir, supongo. (AU) SxNxS !Divertíos!


**_Osu~ !Buenas a todos! !Fandom de Naruto, !hola de nuevo! ¿Que qué? ¿Que Naruto ha terminado con un SasuSaku y NaruHina? No he oido hablar de eso... Que tienen hijos y todo... sep, pero a oidos de alguien que también gustaba del SasuNaru (sin quemar a las otras parejas... Ante todo respeto)_**

 ** _!le es igual!_**

 ** _Un one-shot largo de SasuNaruSasu... De los de toda la vida. En mi cuenta para disfrutarlo yo y los como yo. Así que, si eres de los cannon... Puedes provar aqui también. En un mundo alternativo... ya que el original hay niños que pueden ver y también Konohamaru (dejenlo que mire). No especifico donde se encuentran (una ciudad improvisada)... Algunos son estudiantes otros trabajan (menciono proyecto). Su edad entre los 19-20 años, para beber legalmente..._**

 ** _-A los personajes: Naruto me ha salido parecido al original, pero sin los aspectos dramaticos y oscuros del mismo manga/linia de la historia. Sigue siendo servicial/caballeroso, alegre y que se cuida de sus amigos. No tiene el mejor gusto para vestir pero, !es guapo!_**

 ** _-Para Sasuke hay alcohol de pormedio (no se alarmen no hay sexo pero si insinuación de ello), clasifiquémoslo en lime (¿lo es?) Sasuke es el chico genio que no habla mucho pero junto a mucha gente y la presión social (no se le da bien hablar con gente, suele ser tajante), se pone a beber como un descosido. No le retes, tiene buena resistencia. _**

**_Sasuke bajo los efectos del alcohol pero Naruto cuerdo, el chico azabache dejará de pensar tanto las cosas, sentirá de otra forma. (Vaya resumen) No será la mejor experiencia, la resaca será importante y al no recordar... Tu cuerpo lo hará por ti y querrás repetir, supongo._**

 ** _Naruto nunca me ha pertenecido, ni en mis mejores sueños... Lo hago por diversión y para ganarme un fav o algún review si llama la atención. No den importancia a la letra de una canción de por medio, es BET ON IT y ha sido curioso porque encaja un poco con la situación, es la música que escuchan los personajes..._**

 ** _Escrito por mi Ka-gura-chan y para fans... LET'S DO THIS_**

* * *

DRUNK-SECRET OBSESSION

-De veras soy un impresentable- pensar y oír tu propio fuero interno lamentarse gracias a las miradas nada discretas de las personas a tu alrededor. Eso es presentarse a una fiesta, a la que te invitaron tiempo atrás y a la cual no diste respuesta alguna, sin vestir apropiadamente y sin regalo para el anfitrión, que en este caso anfitriona.

No tener especial gusto para las fiestas de este tipo, aquella que se celebran en casa de la persona conocida que organiza la fiesta o a la que le es organizada, con toda la gente que ha oído hablar de ti, asegurado y que mantienen la mirada encima y siguen cada uno de tus movimientos y reacciones. Temes hacer algo fuera de lugar que ocasione una expulsión de dicho grupo/fiesta y no ser invitado nunca más.

Con impresentable me refiero a que voy en vaqueros y mi camisa no es especialmente de vestir pues me faltan los botones de arriba, tres concretamente que dejan parte de mi pecho al descubierto, las zapatillas de toda la vida, el bolso y los efectos personales metidos en cualquier lado que vaya a cuenta cuando la frecuencia de su uso. Todos los demás con vestidos de mudar, las camisas de lino más blancas que he visto en la vida y todos creo que hasta el perro ha pasado por una sesión de peluquería.

Todos me observan, me miran y me intimidan hasta que la anfitriona me avista entre la mar de gente, corre hacia mí y colgando de mi brazo llama la atención de los presentes, todos dejan de beber, hablar y reír para prestarnos atención.

-¡Escuchad!- dice ella sacudiendo el brazo al aire- Este, como prometí presentaros, es Naruto, el chico guapo que conocí en la universidad de la otra ciudad….-pero no pensaba que vinieras- me susurra mientras vuelve a andar y nos fundimos con el grupo de gente y allí viene… la ronda de preguntas sobre y desde "de dónde vienes" hasta "que ropa interior estas usando hoy", cosa que si me han preguntado alguna vez.

Intento responder algunas y otras se me hacen difíciles pero para mi suerte llega el chico del equipo de música y junto la anfitriona, llamada Sakura, lo organizan todo, un poco de música creo que aliviara el ambiente.

Me quedo en uno de los sofás al fondo de la sala/comedor junto con otros tres, al parecer cercanos a Sakura, cosa que seguro me ha contado, pero debo recordar sus nombres, pero por si acaso ellos mismos se introducen.

-Yo soy Ino- dice una chica rubia con dos copas, una en cada mano- Encantada- dice con voz risueña y me concede una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Sai- dice un pobre diablo de ojos negros lisos que no ha dejado de mirarme ni cuando estoy sentado, es tan pálido que creo que está muerto, pero no debería pasarme tampoco. –Hola- dice cortante.

-Y él el Sasuke- dicen los dos anteriores señalando a mi lado izquierdo, no me había percatado pero en cuando me giro mi nariz topa con la suya. Cruzo la mirada con sus ojos negros profundos y su cara rosada por el efecto evidente del alcohol.

-Deberías dejar de beber- le recomienda Sai al mencionado que se tumba más en el sofá después de gruñir- Normalmente bebe así, solo cuando Sakura lo deja solo. –Ino se ríe ante esa mención- No tiene remedio.

-¿Porque?- pregunto entre curioso y preocupado por Sasuke-

-Es un genio pero una patata en las relaciones sociales, no capta el ambiente cuando esta "caliente" y las fiestas le presionan tanto que por no irse, entra en trance con el alcohol. –Sólo asiento un poco desconcertado, si no le gustan las fiestas, ¿porque asiste? Dejando eso de lado, puede ver a Sakura volver con una botella de Vodka, no habrá noche.

-¡Que hay!- su expresión se tuerce en cuando ve a Sasuke con el Sake en mano, ya ha dejado de lado los vasos y se dispone a ingerirlo directamente. –Diablos- frente a Sasuke intenta quitarse la botella pero el otro se niega y termina derrochándola encima suya y mía. –Mierda- pierde la compostura y trata de levantarlo pero nada, resoplando me manda una señal y yo acudo sujetando al pobre chico por el brazo contrario a Sakura. –Siento eso Naruto- me susurra en el oído mientras con la mirada contempla la enrome mancha que traigo. –Ayúdame a llevarlo al baño, refrescarlo y creo que llevarlo a casa…- comenta contrariada mientras mira la hora. Un llamado hace que se dé la vuelta bruscamente y que casi caigamos los tres.

-¡Anfitriona!- en el escenario improvisado la llaman, la cumpleañera debe introducir con unas palabras y una canción a modo de karaoke. Sakura se muerde los labios.

-Déjame a mí- le pido mientras cargo el peso entero de Sasuke en mi- Ve y diviértete que es tu cumple- Ella le suelta pero se acerca a mí y me abraza. –Gracias- susurra mientras se escapa y aparece entre la gente sorprendiéndolos.

-Y ahora qué hago contigo…- miro al chico que trae la mirada perdida al infinito. En el bolsillo del chico sobresale su teléfono que si no llego a ver lo pierde o se lo roban. Uno que no tiene contraseña, algo conveniente viendo su estado, debe ser para llamar sin tener que pensar mucho.

-Incluso tiene apuntada su dirección de casa para evitar errores, de perlas- leo y calculo unos cinco minutos si lo cargo de buena forma.

Una vez llegamos a la entrada lo siento junto a mí en el escalón y me coloco los zapatos, mi mejor opción es guardar los suyos en mi bolsa y llevarlo así tal y como está, sin moverlo mucho.

Paso su brazo por mis hombros y estabilizándolo un poco salimos por la puerta, el frio de la noche nos hace encogernos, está borracho pero ahora sé que sigue consciente.

Unas escaleras tanto a derecha como izquierda, me decanto por el estilo nupcial y él parece estar de acuerdo, el viento solo golpea mi cara, él se acurruca a mí inconscientemente. Pesa pero creo que poder cargarlo, pero también serán necesarias un par de paradas.

Por fi en tierra llana miro a ambos lado y escojo el camino más rápido, al parecer vive en una calle bastante transitada por coches, lo mejor es rodear por detrás y acceder sin tener que cruzar por la carretera.

Mi teléfono suena, oigo mi canción favorita, una que tengo pegada "Bet on it". Busco un banco cercano, me siento allí con el chico aún encima y atiendo la llamada-

-¿Si?

-Naruto- es Sakura y parece adivinar que me lo he llevado. –Sasuke, has dejado su chaqueta aquí.

-Luego paso por ella- le garantizo.

-Me parece muy mal pedirte que te cuides de Sasuke siendo culpa mía- parece un poco molesta consigo misma.

-A mí no- le contesto- así que disfruta de tu fiesta- ella parece sorprenderse- Sakura, hago esto por ti, de verdad que estoy conforme, por eso olvídate de mí y sigue bailando- Sakura dice si y luego cuelga.

Dejo ir un suspiro en el aire que queda flotando por un instante, ¿qué tan frio hace? Miro abajo donde tengo a ese borracho invitado y lo encuentro durmiendo plácidamente y me parece realmente increíble.

Decido retomar el camino hasta que llego a un lujoso edifico de tres pisos, que los tres parecen pertenecer a la misma persona, así que te apellidas Uchiha ¿eh? El Uchiha que llevo durmiendo la mona.

-Las llaves…- no puedo dejar al chico en el suelo para cachearlo- Debe haber un recambio.- con la mirada repaso la fachada, las macetas y la ventana en busca de un brillo que me dé una pista, un pequeño hueco o algo.

-Bajo la azul- oigo la voz rasposa cerca de mí, miro a bajo y me cruzo con esos ojos de nuevo. Sigo abajo hacia sus brazos, codo e índice, el suelo y una maceta azul al lado de tres rojas más pequeñas.

-Así que estabas despierto- le pregunto mientras la aparto con el pie y pisando la llave la atraigo hacia mí.

-Ahora mismo- dice mientras mira a su alrededor situándose un poco- Puede bajarme pero no me dejes caer- dice- desahogo el agarre en sus piernas y sus pies tocan el suelo, su agarre a mí se intensifica y me estruja la camisa, sus piernas no le sostienen del todo.

Introduzco la llave en la hendidura y la puerta cede tras dos giros y un pequeño empujón. Todo a oscuras dificulta la operación. No tengo manos para palpar las paredes y mi posible izquierda libre nos sujeta a ambos en el marco aun.

-¿Tu móvil?- me pregunta

-Bolsillo derecho- contesto rápidamente atento a lo que hará. Hurga en mi bolsillo y sin desbloquear el Iphone prende la linterna de emergencia que lleva equipado.

-Listo- dice mientras recarga de nuevo el paso en mí. Un genio incluso borracho justo como me han contado digo en mi mente.

Avanzamos despacio hasta que topamos con algo en medio, al perder el equilibrio nos precipitamos hacia delante, pero la caída que esperaba no llega solo algo blanco debajo y peso extra encima.

-Mi sofá no estaba aquí- comenta el que está encima mirando alrededor con la linterna aun en mano. – ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta encontrándome debajo, el cómodamente sentado sobre mi estómago.

-Si- poco a poco se levanta, su equilibro tiembla y me doy prisa a devolvernos como estábamos, ambos soltamos un largo suspiro.

-Quisiera ir al baño- añade tras unos instantes de silencio. –Por ahí- enfoca con la linterna a un pasillo más profundo que parece contener las habitaciones. Entramos y justo a la izquierda está el baño, algo curioso.

El palpa la pared y prende la luz pero enseguida la apaga. Ambos hemos quedado cegados, eso me ha hecho sentir mal.

-Lo haremos con la luz del móvil- le explico mientras le conduzco hacia el lavamanos. -¿Qué quieres hacer primero?- él se apoya con ambas manos y trata de no marearse, he podido ver y conozco la sensación de que el mundo da vueltas.

-Una ducha- dice mientras trata de enfocar su vista hacia mí, creo que no me ve.

-Bien…-me acerco a él y le doy la vuelta. –Agárrate a mí para que pueda quitarte la ropa- él acata sujetándose de nuevo en mi camisa. – ¿Te molesta si me encargo de todo?- dudo un poco mientras le quito la parte superior.

-No, yo no puedo solo.- prosigo con todo lo demás, pero al darme la vuelta me encuentro con otro molestia. Una ducha para estar de pie y sin taburete. El suelo es de azulejos de tonalidades oscuras, pequeños y las puertas son de cristal, una sola entrada y si alguien cae puede ser mortal. -Agárrate bien- entro junto al él y enciendo el agua mojándonos a los dos, he entrado con ropa teniendo en cuenta de que solo no podrá sostenerse. No es la primera ducha con ropa que me doy en mi vida.

-¡Muy fría!- se queja sacudiendo todo el cuerpo en un enorme escalofrío y sobresalto.

Gradúo un poco más a la izquierda, con la mano bajo el micrófono, descolgado para que no le toque el agua, siento que te tiempla un poco. Paso el agua por su cuerpo poco a poco.

-¿Qué tal así?- afloja su agarre que amenazaba con arrancarme todo el pelo del pecho bajo la ropa.

Lo mojo entero y en cuanto su cabello toca el agua, con la humedad va cayendo hasta hacerse lacio y negro.

-Siento todo esto- habla despaldas a mí, con una mano lo agarro para que no se caiga, con la otra derramo agua sobre él. –Soy un impresentable- dice mientras con sus manos usa el agua que recorre su cuerpo para frotarse el rostro y los hombros. Ese comentario me recuerda a mí mismo.

-Cuando hemos hecho mal...- le doy la vuelta y con el jabón en mano empiezo a frotarle el pelo. El champú pasa de ser líquido a espumoso y crea un bruma blanca que cubre su cabellera -Siempre habrá alguien que esté allí para ayudarnos- él se distrae con mi camisa mojada doblándola y curvándola bajos sus dedos.

-Gracias… Ehm…- deja unos segundos de silencio en los que yo me rio.

-Naruto, me llamo Naruto- por un momento se me queda mirando la cara para luego usar el jabón en su flequillo para untarlo sobre mi nariz. Doy un resoplido y hago volar las burbujas.

-Si tienes cara de eso- dice mientras pasa su mirada analizándome por completo.-Creo que sigo borracho- comenta cuando vuelve a marearse de nuevo.

-No te apures- le digo mientras vuelvo a empaparlo- Pasará pronto- le garantizo tanto en la ducha como en la borrachera/resaca de mañana.

-Y ahora con el cuerpo…- miro como agarra una de las esponjas de una estantería a la altura de nuestras cabezas y se la queda mirando largo.-Te sujeto y tú te limpias- le doy esa posibilidad que parece no descartar.

Jabón para el cuerpo y estruja la esponja que suelta espuma que caer sobre sus piernas, se la lleva el agua en el piso.

-Yo me sujeto y tu frotas- deja la esponja en mis manos y vuelve a agarrarse- No puedo mirar a hacia abajo, tengo la sensación de que me voy a caer- coloca las manos en mis hombros y se acerca a aun más para hacer más fácil el trabajo. Me percato de algo.

-Esto ya lo has hecho antes- le comento cuando empiezo por su blanca espalda.

-Mi hermano me socorre cada vez que llego borracho a casa- admite mientras suspira

-Pero yo no soy tu hermano- digo a modo de broma- no deberías fiarte de los desconocidos, Sasuke- se separa burdamente de mí, temo que me golpee y me eche del baño a patadas.

-Dilo otra vez…- me pide

-¿Decir qué?

-Mi nombre, dilo otra vez- repite mientras va girando, froto sus brazos, bajo ellos y los costados.

-Sasuke- digo cuando lo tengo de frente, bajo al vientre y subo hasta el cuello y lo rodeo de espuma.

-¿Que acento es ese?- pregunta mientras completa la vuelta.

-¿Cómo que qué acento?- paro un segundo mi trabajo para mirarlo largo, trae una mueca en la cara que no me gusta nada- Yo hablo así- afirmo, hago ademan de continuar pero me paro en seco. Solo queda de vientre para abajo por enjabonar. El sigue mirándome.

-¿Tengo que hacer eso también?- Se mira así mismo por un segundo, luego se aparta el pelo del rostro y se recarga en la pared dándome al espalda. –Así es más fácil…- comento sin estar muy seguro de ello.

Realmente no sé por dónde empezar.

-¿Después de haberme desnudado dudas?- si, definitivamente se está burlando de mí.

-Date la vuelta- se la da apoyando la espalda entera en la fría pared. Abro el agua, subo un poco más la temperatura, quiero que sea relajante.

Paso la esponja por su vientre y voy bajando, la espuma que se escurre de la esponja en cuanto la estrujo se desliza por su nívea piel que se vuelve resbalosa a medida que voy avanzando.

Paso por la cara interior de los muslos y regreso por detrás bajado por los gemelos hasta los tobillos, desde allí subo la curva de sus piernas, paso por las pantorrillas, muslos de nuevo, el glúteo y la entre pierna. Termino el recorrido de nuevo sacando la esponja pero atrapa mi mano con la esponja entre los muslos.

-¿Qué?- usa sus manos para quitarme todo el jabón del que me he llenado la cara y me libera.

-Cuando te has agachado, tenías tu nariz en mi ombligo- habla mientras me empuja y camina hacia delante colocándose otra vez bajo el chorro de agua. Se frota superficialmente y elimina todo rastro de jabón

-Lo siento eso fue peligroso- enjugo mi cara con agua caliente. –Bien ¿salimos?- asiento y arrapados salimos del cubículo empañado.

Una vez fuera agarro del radiador, uno vertical con las barras blancas horizontales collado en la pared, una tolla azul grande. Me doy la vuelta y lo enrollo en ella sin cubrirle la cabeza.

-¿Cómo va tu equilibrio?- le pregunto mientras estiro otra toalla más pequeña del lado donde estaba la otra y seco las gotas de su pelo.

-En el culo- dice mientras deja de secarse y se sostiene en mis antebrazos.

-Tendré que sentarte en la taza, debo ir a buscar tu ropa- asiente y se deja llevar, lo apoyo en el depósito de agua. –No te duermas- le advierto antes de salir al pasillo y notas que hace frio y yo sigo mojado como una sopa. El corredor es amplio y al tercer intento sitúo la habitación de Sasuke en la que su nombre está pintado en la puerta. Prendo la luz y en el ropero, al entrar a la izquierda al lado del mismo interruptor. Hurgo un poco, ropa interior toda igual, un jersey y unos pantalones largos de tallo ancho. Y también cojo algo para mí y mi caso de ducha con ropa, no sé si debería volver a la fiesta de Sakura.

De vuelta al baño lo encuentro en un intento por levantarse pero se vuelve a sentar por el poco impulso que se ha debido de dar.

-Aquí estoy- se gira en dirección a mi voz, pero aun no enfoca del todo bien. – ¿Quieres hacer pis o algo?- al oírme solo se cubre la cara con la toalla del cuerpo.

-Tranquilo- le digo mientras me acercó dejando la ropa en la encima para después cambiarnos. –Es algo natural- le expongo para que se tranquilice- tengas la edad que tengas- lentamente se descubre el rostro y me mira disconforme.

-Es vergonzoso- dice mientras extiende las manos y yo tiro de él. De pie ambos yo le miro pero el a mí no. –Tú sujétame y yo… meo- concluye y deja caer la toalla en el suelo. Con el pie lo ya hecho a un lado abriéndonos camino.

Lo sujeto de la cintura con ambos brazos y consigue mantenerse derecho.

-Caliente, me quemo- dice, yo solo suspiro de nuevo.

-Es por el alcohol, ahora lo estas expulsado de tu cuerpo, por cierto, ¿comiste algo mientras bebías?-el niega con la cabeza. –Mal pues, el efecto será peor.

-Tú sólo cuando tenga dolor de cabeza, tráeme drogas- así se refiere a los Ibuprofenos.

-Entiendo- se da la vuelta, se deja caer encima sorprendiéndome, del porrazo se queja. –Vale, vale, voy a vestirte y a la cama. Por un momento siento que se escurre de mis manos, que se va a quedar inconsciente.

Barajando mis posibilidades decido ir a su cuarto y vestirlo en la cama, mantenerlo derecho hará que me vomite encima. Al pasar por delante del espejo y el lavamanos recojo mi teléfono móvil con la luz aún prendida hacia el techo que ha estado iluminando el baño hasta entonces. La uso para recorrer el pasillo de vuelto y en su habitación lo dejo sobre la cama.

Abro las sabanas estirándolas hacia abajo y lo acolcho dentro. Dejándolo de lado por si las moscas, lo acomodo y lo tapo. Estando así, con mareos y otros contratiempos no pudo irme.

Con el móvil en mano y sentado en el suelo me dispongo a llamar a Sakura pero la llamada entrante le pertenece. Descuelgo inmediatamente pero sin prisa y trate de no gritar.

-Dime Sakura

-¿Cómo vas?- a juzgar por su tono de voz diría que lleva un poco de chispa, lo mejor será que no se exceda. –¿Volverás a la party?- me pregunta medio gritando por el ruido de la fiesta, debe haber un increíble ambiente, mucho frenesí.

-No lo siento, tendrá que ser este finde- le explico.

-Okay, vamos de discos que tengo un 2x1- explica ella medio fardando de lo que les dan a las chicas en esos lugares. –Bueno te dejo, Ino va a berrar ahora, ¡debo grabar, viedo y colgarlo!- después de esa frase y un par de carcajadas junto a la de otras personas y silbatos me cuelga.

Una corriente de aire desde el pasillo me recuerda que aún estoy mojado. La ropa que me había preparado era más de estar por casa que ir de fiesta. Una vez que me enfundo en ella recupero parte del calor perdido. Es suave y me siento abrigado. Ahora solo falta un poco de chocolate caliente y tumbarme con una manta, en la casa de alguien que he conocido hace unas… Miro la hora. Dos horas más o menos.

-Pero le he salvado el culo así que…- tarareando me voy a la cocina, una amplia y súper ordenada estancia con un montón de alacenas por encima de mi altura.

Mi instinto me lleva hacia un bote de chocolate y una caja de cookies gigantes.

Eso es un regalo para el buen samaritano.

Mientras mi leche de vueltas en el microondas pienso en hacerle algo a Sasuke pero no sé exactamente si esta esto aquí o es de su hermano. Lo mejor sería preguntarle pero no mejor es hacer una sorpresa.

Con la cuchara remuevo el cacao en la leche hirviendo y mientras tomo el primer sorbo, después de soplar un poco reviso el resto de despensas.

Encuentro arroz dulce, negro, blanco largo, wasabi… Y en la nevera algo de pescado crudo congelado. Se me ocurre una idea genial para comer bien y matar un poco el tiempo.

Detrás de la puerta, que no es corredera como en las tradicionales, encuentro un delantal con animales lindos, otro azul, pero boto por el primero, son muy bonitos.

Dos lavamanos y un extenso mármol donde trabajar. Utensilios diversos y muy bien afilados, una vitrocerámica pero también fogones de gas, y dos trozos de madera como platas para cortar los ingredientes.

Eso sí es un lujo.

Poner agua a hervir.

Descongelar el pescado de la mejor forma aunque la más lenta usando el calor del agua hervir. En el microondas de estropea el sabor.

Cortar le pescado, separando las partes de color con los nervios u otras partes más pálidas y las espinas.

Mantener el pescado crudo bajo una tapa con vapor mientras haces el arroz, usar algo de wasabi en el agua para quitar el sabor fuerte que a veces trae. Tener el arroz al dente y escurrirlo en el lavamanos.

Añadir un jarabe que da la propiedad pegajosa al arroz y un toque dulce, contratarlo con un poco de wasabi.

Colocar el pescado encima con cuidado y este en un plato redondo grande o una plata de madera.

Et voila, Sushi.

Me siento un experto en la cocina y limpiándome las manos, me las seco en la toalla de la cocina llegan las 5 de la mañana pero sigo sin tener sueño.

Dejo el sushi reposar hasta que sea comido y me termino la última galleta, he comido mientras esperaba por los ingredientes.

Voy al salón y despliego la manta que estaba estirada en el reposa brazos del final. Me tumbo en él, me voy hundiendo, mas cómodo y siento que me duermo. Con mi mente en blanco sonrío y dejo el sueño me arrastre lejos.

-Que nochecita~- el hermano mayor Uchiha llega a casa después de una fiesta, figuradamente hablando, porque ha estado trabajando en un proyecto hasta estas horas. Las 8.30 de la mañana. Aunque sea sábado, ni eso a veces se respeta.

La puerta está cerrada así que extrañado da dos vueltas a la llave y entra. Todo está en calma, apagado pero la luz del sol se cuela por la cortina.

-Sasuke?- pregunta en el aire, para su caminata, mira a los lados hasta que revisa algo encima de la mesa. Al parecer un papel doblado por la mirad bajo el centro de mesa. Lo saca y lo lee.

Hay sushi en la nevera, espero que te guste.

Cuídate mucho y nos vemos otro día.

U. Naruto

Itachi no puede creer, solo curva una sonrisa de lado y va hacia la cocina, todo perfectamente ordenado justo que cuando se fueron de casa, pero en la nevera…

-Un barco apetitoso de sushi para mi hermano pequeño echo por un tal Naruto.- lo mira y lo remira tanto que le dan ganas de comérselo pero no solo. Cierra la nevera y enfila hacia arriba. Al entrar al cuarto de Sasuke, entra sigiloso, esquiva la cama y abre las persianas con un gran estridente. Su dulce hermano le lanza un proyectil almohada que le golpea el lado izquierda de su cara.

Sasuke se encoje y se vuelve a hundir entre las mantas intentado volver al sueño. Itachi lo destapa, el pobre durmiente se hace bolita y tira de las mantas sin éxito. Finalmente cede y se sienta rascándose la nuca, su pelo está un poco húmedo aun y palpa la almohada que también lo corrobora.

-¿Cómo ha ido la noche?- Sasuke posa su mirada sobre Itachi y sus enromes ojeras.

-No mejor que la tuya- se rasca la cabeza que le pulsa un poco, pero no le duele.

-Algo me dice que te dejaste el hígado.-Sasuke niega varias veces mientras baja de la cama.

-¿Que hay para desayunar?- Itachi suelta una risita mientras lo arrastra hacia las escaleras. Sasuke ágil se deshace de su agarre y las baja por sí mismo, sintiéndose muy ágil.

Su hermano se le avanza y le tiende el papel de la mesa. Sasuke para a leerlo, omite la palabrería y se fija en el nombre.

U. Naruto- recita en voz alta, Itachi be una expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Sasuke. –Naruto, se llama Naruto- la confusión se desvanece. –él…- Itachi lo observa atentamente. En el mensaje revisa las palabras anteriores. -Sushi- Itachi deja en la mesa la bandeja de madera con un sushi increíble.

-Ese muchacho ha cuidado bien de ti ¿verdad?- pero Sasuke tiene la mirada sobre el sushi y su cuerpo parece recordar las sensaciones de ayer, pero no tiene recursos visuales.

-Vamos a comer- dice y se sienta, del cesto coge un par de palillos y prueba el primer trozo que tiene delante. Lo saborea, el arroz es suave, pegajoso y está relleno de…- sofrito de tomate- dice en voz alta asombrado.

-Nomnom- Itachi come bocados muy grandes- ¿Dónde lo conociste?- dice después de tragar ruidosamente.

-En casa de Sakura, en su fiesta de cumpleaños…- el siguiente es de salmón- Creo que una vez me dormí volvió a la fiesta…- Itachi ha desaparecido de la mesa y está en el sofá.

-Creo que no- Sasuke deja los palillos y se acerca donde su hermano. Hay la manta doblada sobre el sofá, ropa de Sasuke lavada y la chaqueta de Sasuke también limpia- la debí haber olvido en la fiesta.

-Creo que volvió a la fiesta solo por tu chaqueta y que durmió aquí. -Sasuke coge su chaqueta y la analiza.

-La olvide en la fiesta…- Itachi coge la manta y la deja donde debería estar. –Creo que bebí de más y tuvo que llevarme a casa…- comenta mientras es acompañado por su hermano hacia su cuarto a devolver la ropa que uso Naruto en el armario. –Pero no lo recuerdo bien.

Itachi lo ayuda a hacer la cama.

-¿No sabes nada de él?- Sasuke niega con la cabeza y acaba con su habitación perfectamente ordenada. En su mesita su teléfono enchufado y cargado al cien por cien. Lo toma entra las manos y revisa que no hizo nada vergonzoso.

Itachi junta algunas ideas y conjeturas. Si ese chico llevo a Sasuke borracho a casa… Itachi abraza a Sasuke y este le separa del susto.

-Lo que yo decía…- Hueles a alguien mas. –Algo dulce y a chico- Sasuke huele su propio brazo congenia con Itachi, ese olor le resultaba familiar.

-Volvamos a comer, ese chico tuyo sabe hacer de todo- Itachi se lleva una colleja que desata la coleta que recoge su pelo.

-Ese chico tuyo…-murmura Sasuke en voz baja imitando el todo de voz de su hermano que le saca tanto de sus casillas. –No puedo recordar nada- subiendo las escaleras toca su tripa llena y bosteza aun cansado, al tocarse el vientre siente un escalofrío. -Antes he recordado algo así… ¿Exactamente qué pasó? Fui a la fiesta, me emborraché y luego he amanecido esta mañana con otra ropa puesta y oliendo a alguien más. Un papel encima de la mesa de la persona que ha venido a tu casa. Frenar el tren de pensamientos es bueno cuando las teorías llegan a ser así.

Sasuke llega a su cuarto y se lanza encima de la cama, su nariz topa con una aroma inusual. Esto es…- justo el mismo olor que traigo en la ropa, el de Naruto… Conjeturas extrañas y esto se tuerce como nunca.

 _Fiesta, alcohol y estas tan pato mareado que no te enteras de nada. –Mi pelo esta húmedo, si no podía sostenerme eso significa que nos duchamos.- Eso tiene demasiado peso para descartarlo._

 _-Ropa distinta- sentado en el borde la cama analiza los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba, claramente suyas pero no lo que llevaba, lo limpio estaba de nuevo en su armario._

 _Solo recuerdo, cosas borrosas y el tacto sobre mi… Sensación de humedad y calor… La toalla del baño y el sabor del Vodka y el Sake…_

 _El frio de la noche y el calor del chico que me acompaño, porque no sentía frio… -cerrando los ojos trata de sentir un poco más, oír… o notar en la piel algo que le dé alguna pista, pero esta situación es un tanto extraña y en vez de evitar quiere recordar o mejor dicho… volver a sentir._

 _-No deberías beber más- la fiesta había empezado a las 9 y el aviso fue ya las 11 pasadas._

 _¡Alguien quien no conozco!-gritaba la multitud tras la llegada de alguien, no me fijo, solo somos mi sake y yo. A mi lado, se tumba alguien y el sofá se hunde. Giro y choco con la cara de alguien… Azul cielo._

 _Diablos, todo derramado. Déjamelo a mí, es tu fiesta- esa voz._

 _¿Qué hago contigo? Frio, cielo negro, sin estrellas pero unas telas blancas me bloquean la vista, una camisa de cuello abierto, no más frío, mucho sueño._

 _¿Tu móvil? Mi sofá no estaba aquí… Desnudarme, dudar… Yo me sujeto y tú frotas…_

 _Más abajo, entre mis piernas es resbaloso. Acércate más, evitar de posar la mano sobre la suave cabeza… Que vas a hacer… Atrapado, ahí, quédate con la mano ahí._

 _Lo siento eso fue peligroso…_

 _-Y tanto- Sasuke se levanta de la cama a toda prisa, no hace falta decir nada para saber cómo tiene la cara. Eso fue lo que hice pero no recuerdo su cara, ni su cuerpo en absoluto. Sólo sé que estuve bajo su gobierno unas horas, a su completa y absoluta merced._

 _-Así es más fácil- de espaldas con ambas manos apoyadas en los fríos azulejos de la pared, con la respiración entre cortada y calor de los mil demonios, una presencia detrás._

 _-Date la vuelta- pared y cuerpo obstáculos… descendiendo manos en los hombros y en la nuca. Que cara poner y quejarse del tacto frio del jabón, jadear y removerse…_

-¡Ya basta!- regresa a la cama y sentado apoya las manos en las rodillas. No puedo recordar cómo se sentía el agua, solo él, él y nada más. Es demasiado atormentador, que obsesión me he conseguido.

 _Everybody's always talking at me_

 _Everybody's trying to get in my head_

 _I wanna listen to my own heart talking_

 _I need to count on myself instead_

 _Did you ever_

 _Lose yourself to get what you want?_

 _Did you ever_

 _Get on a ride, then wanna get out?_

 _Did you ever_

 _Doubt your dream will ever come true?_

 _Did you ever_

 _Blame the world and never blame you?_

 _I will never_

 _Try to live a lie again_

 _I don't wanna win this game_

 _If I can't play it my way_

-¡Son las 8 de la noche Sasuke por el amor de dios sal de casa!- Itachi a tenido que invitar a un amiguito suyo a casa, no quiero volver a salir, el riesgo de que eso se repita es alto.

-Calla ya Obito déjame tranquilo- sube el volumen de los auriculares, la música e interrumpida por una llamada entrante. ¿Kiba? ¿Que debe de querer?

-Dígame

-¡Buah! Sasuke mi sorpresa es mayúscula- Sasuke se pregunta por qué.-Como sea, ¿saldrás ahora con nosotros? Vamos a reunirnos con unos chicos esta tarde, unos tipos que molan mazo. Podrás llevar tu estilo negro siniestro si quieres.

-Meh- Kiba finge llorar. – ¿De dónde son?- Kiba silba contento como un perro.

-De la otra ciudad, de la misma universidad que Shino- añade silbando de nuevo.

Sasuke para su línea de pensamiento un segundo y abre el canal de los recuerdos. Este, como prometí presentaros, es Naruto, el chico guapo que conocí en la universidad de la otra ciudad…

-¿Conoces alguno de ellos?- Kiba se ríe entre dientes.

-Claro~ a Hajime, Hinata y a Naruto- Sasuke confirma su teoría.

-Por venir no voy a morir- Kiba dice si casi mudo y su sorpresa se hace catedrática.

-¡Itachi voy a salir!- bito sale de la cocina siendo perseguido por el hermano mayor que lo acecha con una escoba.

-¿Dónde vas?- Itachi agarra a Obito y lo obliga sentarse en el suelo.

-Una fiesta de disfraces en el local de la periferia, al lado de ese bloque de pisos de color naranja. –Itachi parece pensárselo pero accede y le pone más de una condición.

-No bebas mucho- dice mientras sacude a Obito- y si lo haces tráete a Naruto contigo- Obito alza la voz preguntándose quién es ese Nauta y porque había que traerlo y como.

Sasuke decide usar unas galas que le alejarían de las chicas que buscan chicos hot. Opta por unos vaqueros negros, unos mocasines lisos, una camisa con un suéter encima arremangado por los codos con las muñecas de la camisa asomando por debajo. El pelo atado en una coleta y unas gafas de montura al aire sin graduar.

Cuando Itachi pasa le dice de todo menos pareces un nerd con el que nunca me juntaría. Sasuke cree que no hay para tanto. Por una vez en su vida agarra uno de los bolsos de los bolsos y mete sus cosas en él, la tira de piel cruza su pecho y la agarra con una mano en el pecho para dar más aspecto de nerd indefenso. Esto debe funcionar así no tendrá que beber para bajar el estrés y la preocupación.

En cuanto sale de casa encuentra a chino vestido de fantasma, lo reconoce porque lleva sus características gafas de sol y Kiba va vestido de mujer, con unas medias a hasta los muslos de rallas y un vestido pomposo de tonos azules, un peluca de pelo largo de color parecido.

-Eso la llamo _Stoking style_ \- dice mientras da vueltas y amenaza con levantarse la falda.

-La fiesta no está lejos si usas el bus que pasa cada media hora- Shino parece llevar el control y se para en la cera a esperar.

-¿Y los otros chicos?- Sasuke por alguna razón a los ojos de Kiba parece ansioso de algo.

-No sé si llevaran sus novias Sasuke, así que no te apures…- Sasuke sabe que ha entendido mal pero mejor así. Esperar para ver a un chico no es la razón de venir que espera ese perro.

Al final nadie se presenta así que toman el autobús. En el todos los asientos están ocupados por eso les toca quedarse de pie. Un grupo de chicas con falda y tops muy cortos pasan la mirada por los recién llegados, Sasuke saca de la bolsa un manga y lo usa para cubrirse la cara con el "metiéndose en la lectura". Las chicas ni se molestan en mirar a Shino ni a Kiba porque ambos van cogidos de la mano, son "una pareja" de Phantom y Stoking, aunque debería ser Panty, pero que se le puede hacer.

El traqueteo del autobús de detiene en otra parada donde se añade más gente aun. Kiba salta encima de una chica chica pelirroja vestida de Maid.

-Este es Hinata- el chico y no mujer, hace una reverencia. Y este es Hajime- vestido con un yukata de olas azules hace otra reverencia con cara seria.

Kiba se pone a hablar, alguien baja y Sasuke consigue un asiento que le da espacio para mirar por la ventana, la verdad es que se siente emocionada pero su reflejo, es decir, su expresión no lo cuenta en absoluto.

-¡Fiesta es! ¡Party Here Baby!- Kiba salta del autobús que al parecer ya ha llegado a la destinación. Una gran celebración con carpas, una explanada repleta de gente se extiende ante sus ojos. Muchísima gente, muchos ojos que te miran cuando llegas y muchos peligros.

-¡Mira ahí está!- Kiba pasa por el lado de Sasuke y lo arrastra cogido del brazo. En la pista de baile la música está a todo volumen y la carpa solo amplia más el sonido.

Gente que entra y sale con o sin alcohol, con o sin pareja pero Sasuke no lo encuentra.

 _-I not gonna stop_

 _That's who I am_

 _I'll give it all I got_

 _That is my plan_

 _I will I find what I lost_

 _You know you can_

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

Ese frenesí que te arrastra lejos sin que te des cuenta. En poco rato Kiba ya se ha perdido en la pista de baile y Sasuke ya lleva dos cubatas en la sangre, corriendo tanto que ya no consigue mantener el control.

Bailar con quien, con quien se cruce y a qué velocidad. Dando botes y sacudiendo todo el cuerpo como una maldición, las luces de neón y el volumen ensordecedor que te impide oír tus propios pensamientos.

Mirar a tu alrededor, baile y más baile, parejas juntas teniendo algún tipo de encuentro más allá de un saludo. Conocidos número nulo, gente que conoces de vista un par o tres que te rodean o bailan a tu lado, puede que sin saber porque estas allí.

La corriente te obliga a caminar como si estuvieras atrapado en un descenso de roca montañoso. Chocando con la gente llegas a una zona despejada, donde hay un grupo de gente hablando, al querer delante la vuelta topas con alguien. Tanto es el golpe que caen juntos y al parecer una vez más el golpe es amortiguado por la persona que venía.

-Vaya- dice una voz, Sasuke aún tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados. En el suelo esta acomodado sobre alguien, sobre su estómago curiosamente. Los abre y mira abajo asustado topando con los ojos rasgados de alguien y una sonrisa.

Sasuke se mueve y la persona se levanta al mismo tiempo que él.

-Siento eso, mi culpa- la persona usa un tono de voz que le molesta, le oye mal por la música pero molesta, no espera… Le resulta familiar.

Al darse la vuelta hacia las luces sus gafas parecen haberse ensuciado, las empieza a limpiar cuando es sujetado de la muñeca, mira la persona a quien pertenece esa mano que le mira con ojos grandes, Sasuke no está tan borracho así que distingue a la gente que ve venir.

-Eres Sasuke- Sasuke deja de parar la oreja para oírle y le mira. Rubio de ojos azules con gafas y una ropa parecida a él, pero a diferencia del disfraz de Sasuke él parece un Nerd que se ha colado en una fiesta.

La multitud se mueve como un ciempiés, los empuja otra vez pero ni el cubata de Sasuke mancha a nadie ni tampoco toca al suelo, Naruto lo ha sujetado con fuerza y esta tan cerca del azabache que este puede olerle. Dulce, salvaje y el tono de voz…

-¿Naruto?- se pregunta Sasuke en voz alta cuando vuelve a estar de pie y erguido.

-¡Oh te acuerdas de mí!- exclama dicho rubio. Se quedan un momento en silencio antes de apartar la incomodidad de la situación, considerando lo sucedido no son tan extraños como en la otra fiesta.

 _I'm gonna do it now_

 _That is the way_

Y se unen a los demás en el contoneo, una fiesta que te presiona físicamente es mejor que aquella que te obligue a beber hasta caer rendido para no ver.

La música ensordecedora y más alcohol encima que dentro.

-Tendré que ducharme luego- comenta Sasuke mientras baila con Naruto y ver que a este ya se le traspasa todo. Si es eso que laman frenesí donde olvidas las palabras, no, lo, hagas, los limites y que es el cansancio.

-Tendré que acompañarte- bromea Naruto acercándose a él por dejar pasar a una persona por detrás.

-Si es así- Sasuke se quita el suéter y en vez de atarlo entorno su cadera lo pasa por la nuca de Naruto acercándolo. Ese rubio que lleva gafa como nerd… ¿Si no hubiera estado tan borracho que hubiera pasado?- Sex me Nerd- le susurra al oído de forma más allá de provocadora. Naruto lo separa con calma, agarra sus manos y las posa en sus propios hombros.

-Sujétate Sasuke- este hace lo que le dice- Porque ya vas borracho.

Fiesta, Frenesí, Borrachera y Nerds.

Esta sería una buena descripción de la fiesta que tuve después de la de Sakura, le prometí que en el finde pero no sabía que sería así, créelo.

* * *

 _ **Ciao~Dejen lo que quieran... Y sobretodo espero que lo hayan disfrutado :**_ 3


End file.
